Webs
by ChocolateSnoopy
Summary: Here is what I want to happen. N/S C/B D/Georgina? Future D/V and G/Carter. Rated M for future chapters. Sorry for the really bad summary, this is my first fanfic.
1. Preview

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. :(**_

Chuck's little black book had become very handy to Nate ever since Serena left. All Nate could think about these days was her long blond hair, her bright smile, and her infectious laughter. Nate had been heartbroken when Serena had announced that she needed a break. He had promised himself that he would not take her back when she came back from her holiday in Paris, but he found out that he could not live without her, and when she came back from finding out who she was, he was never going to let her go.

_It's almost August, and Serena's gonna come back! _Nate thought. _Wow, I sound like a girl, a girl who has a crush on someone. No, I must sound like a person who's love is coming back._

_**Sorry that this is a pretty sucky first chapter. I hope that I can do better in the chapters to come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Spotted, S and B inside JFK coming back from their holiday in Paris. What's that? We hear that B has also got a French beau. Oh la la! N at the local supermarket. Is he still moping about S? Well good news N, she's back. No sight of D or V. C is doing better, we think he'll recover, someday. But will he recover from his recent heartache?**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxoxo Gossip Girl**

Serena reached the van der Woodsen penthouse, and was greeted by a crowd of hugs. Jenny who had come back for holidays. Eric was the next who enveloped Serena in a hug. Serena beemed at her younger brother. She was hugged by Lily and then Rufus, and then she looked around for her step-brothers. "Mom, where's Chuck and Dan?" Serena asked.

Rufus looked from his wife to his step-daughter. "You didn't tell her?"

"Well, for the first, I thought that Dan could tell Serena himself..."

"Wait, I thought you were talking about Chuck, but what is this thing about Dan?" Eric asked.

Lily glared at Rufus and continued talking, "Well, honey, I think Dan should tell you his news, but right now we have to tell Serena about Chuck."

Serena looked anxious, "Mom, what happened to Chuck. Is he alright?"

Lily looked at her daughter, "Chuck's fine. When you and Blair left for France, Chuck was shot. Luckily someone found him and called the ambulance. He will have to stay in the hospital for a little while, but I'm sure he would like to see you."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me this before?" Serena cried as she rushed out the door.

Serena arrived at the hospital, and went to the receptionist. "What room is Charles Bass in?"

"Visiting hours are closed. I'm sorry, but you can come again tomorrow at nine."

"I'm family. Now, can you please tell me where Charles Bass is?" Serena asked politely, yet firmly.

"Of course, room thirteen." the receptionist replied pointing to a hallway to her right.

Chuck looked around his room. It was white on white, tasteless and flat. He sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly the door opened.

"Chuck!" Serena cried.

"Serena." Chuck said simply, yet joyfully. "Long time no see. Did you have a good time in Paris?"

Serena, putting on her poshest accent, replied, "Why yes, darling, it was simply exquisite!"

"Good." Chuck said.

Serena could tell that he wanted to know about Blair. "Chuck, Gossip Girl isn't always right, you know that. Well, Blair did come back from Paris with a guy, but she doesn't love him. I think she still loves you. I know that you messed up, but I think that if you two got back together... well, you two would have a real chance at happiness. Something beautiful."

"Like you and Nate."

"Well, maybe not for me and Nate, maybe I messed that one up too badly."

"But, do you still love him?" a voice said at the doorway.

"Nate, I will always love you." Serena said simply, and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Nate, I will always love you." Serena said simply, and walked out the door._

Nate looked longingly down the hallway, staring at Serena. His green eyes looked far away, distant, as if he were trying to decide something.

"Go after her." Chuck said from his hospital bed. He looked at his friend sympathetically. "You know you love her. Everything will work out."

"Thanks..." Nate said distantly. He walked out the door.

Serena's hair whipped her face. It was windy, and her thin, cashmere cardigan didn't block the icy chills. She shivered subconsciously.

"You look cold," Nate announced. He stood behind her, his beige jacket in his arms.

"No, I'm fine." Serena said, she didn't want to appear weak in front of him.

"Take my jacket, I'm not cold, and you look like you could use a little warming up."

Serena thanked him, and put the jacket on. They stood in silence.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Nate asked suddenly, breaking the awkwardness that had held them.

"What? About me loving you?"

"Yeah."

Serena paused, and bit her lip. Nate looked at her earnestly. He wished that her answer would be yes, he wished it so much that his heart would have broken again, if she said otherwise.

"Yes, I did mean it." she said finally.

Nate's heart exploded. "Serena, look at me."

Serena looked up.

"Serena, I love you too." he said, his tone filled with longing, and joy.

Their blond heads inched towards each other. Finally, they kissed. It was filled with passion and love, yet it was pure and simple. They finally broke apart. "I love you." She said.

"I know."

_**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Also, I have decided to change the rating up to an M, so if anyone would like to continue reading, but would want to read it if it were a T, please tell me and I will give you an alternate ending one.**_

_**Thank you everyone who has given me such great reviews and support! I also love getting reviews. Please make me a very happy author and write a review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. :(**_

Dan Humphrey sat on a park bench, smoking a camel and drinking a black coffee, weak of course. He was still overwhelmed by the fact that he, Daniel Humphrey, had gotten Georgina Sparks pregnant, and did not know what he should tell everyone. He had told his parents, obviously, but talking to his friends and siblings would need longer consideration. Dan's phone rang.

"Hello." Dan spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Dan, it's Jenny. I know you've been hiding something from me. Everyone does, except for Blair and Chuck. Even Serena knows. You've got to tell us. You have to give us at least a hint!" his little sister told him desperately.

"Fine, tell everyone to meet me back at Lily's place. I have to get someone first so I will be there in about ten to fifteen minutes." Dan sat at the bench for a few more moments before getting up.

Jenny looked at her phone. She was shocked. _Dan got someone pregnant. No, Jenny, snap out of it, Dan's not a womanizer, the only person he's ever slept with is probably Vanessa, and she's not even back from her vacation yet. No, he must have a knew girlfriend, or something._ Jenny sighed. As much as she didn't want to believe it, Dan must have gotten someone pregnant, otherwise he wouldn't have hid it from her. She sighed as she returned to her phone. _This is going to be a long night._

**Spotted, Lonely boy sitting on a park bench thinking. S visiting C, and getting a surprise visit from someone else too! No sight of B or V.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxoxo, Gossip Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. :(**_

Erik van der Woodsen 's cell phone beeped. "Is it Elliott?" Lily asked him. Erik and Elliott had been texting each other for months, but Erik was still not sure whether or not he wanted to be more than friends with him.

"No, it's just Jenny." he replied. He read it.

**Hey,**

**Meet me (& Dan) home.**

**J**

He slowly put his phone back, and went back to the book he had been reading.

Dan stepped out of the cab. _Man, these things cost a lot_, he thought as he supported Georgina into the penthouse.

Dan and Georgina stepped into the hude living room. Nate and Serena were sitting on the couch, Erik was sitting on a bar stool, but Jenny was pacing.

"Dan," Jenny said accusingly when she saw him. She was firm, yet she was speaking very pointedly.

"Oh... Well, Jenny told me that you guys all thought that I was hiding something, so here it is..." Dan's face was red, as he tried to prepare himself for the most embarrassing moment of his life.

Luckily for him, Georgina took the step and said, "I'm pregnant!"

Dan looked at her face, where a huge smile was plastered to her face. He looked at everyone else. Serena's big blue eyes were wide with shock, which changed to an unconvincing smile. Jenny, Erik, and Nate had pretty much the same expression.

"Congrats, man."

"Thanks, Nate."

The others congratulated them as well.

Serena was still in shock when Lily and Rufus came in. "Dan, I take it you told them the news." Lily said suddenly.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me about anything? About Chuck, Dan. Well okay, not Dan, but why not about Chuck? I can't believe it. And, you didn't even tell me that Dan needed to tell us something. Mom, I thought you trusted, loved, me." and with that Serena left the room, tears running down her face.

Nate looked at the doorway. "Well, I better go after Serena. Goodbye." He left.

Lily looked at the doorway. Tears threatened to pour out of her eyes, yet she was a full-grown van der Humphrey woman, so she had to keep her composure.

"Wow, that was unexpected." Rufus said.

"No, that's Serena." Lily answered sadly.

_**Author's Note: Sorry that I have not updated in a while. I will try to update more frequently. Also please tell me if I have some information wrong, I will try to fix it.**_


End file.
